


Ничего невозможного

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Когда Алвин вернулся в родной город, его племянник Джимми поначалу не слишком-то обрадовался.





	Ничего невозможного

То, что дядя Алвин — спортсмен, Джимми знал с самого раннего детства. Мама показывала его выступления в телевизоре, а еще у бабушки висели его медали на люстре, пока их не стало слишком много. Джимми особо никогда не интересовался ни дядей, ни его достижениями, у него были свои дела, поинтереснее. А когда стал подростком, дядя и вовсе начал раздражать. Чуть что не так: «А вот твой дядя...»

По всему выходило, дядя был идеалом: ни с кем не пререкался, хорошо учился, еще и спортом занимался. Чистый ангел. Да ко всему прочему красавец: голубые глаза, светлые волосы, тонкие черты лица. Почему Джимми пошел не в его, а в отца, темноволосого и смуглого? Он бы предпочел выглядеть как дядя.

Приезжал Алвин редко, в основном на Рождество, и тогда с ним все носились как с писаной торбой. Джимми это тоже раздражало. Будто праздник — это то, что Алвин приехал, а не само Рождество. 

А потом Алвин бросил спорт, вспомнил про то, что у него есть диплом, и пошел работать в консалтинговое агентство. Джимми разозлился еще больше. Что это вообще за слово такое: консалтинговое?! Раньше хоть можно было говорить, мол, у меня дядя-спортсмен, выкусил? А теперь? Дядя консалтинговый агент у одноклассников особо не котировался.

Алвин стал появляться чаще, купил дом неподалеку от дома родителей Джимми, то и дело приезжал на ужин. Сначала Джимми его игнорировал, помня свою детскую неприязнь. Мама еще ругалась, мол, будь приветливее с дядей. Джимми огрызался, фыркал — ему было уже шестнадцать, переходный возраст в самом разгаре. Назло матери он вел себя еще более вызывающе, но Алвина, казалось, это мало волновало. Он общался с племянником дружелюбно и терпеливо.

Потом оказалось, что с дядей может быть интересно, что он совсем не против дать погонять на своей крутой машине, прикрыть, если родители не отпускают на вечеринку, а то и самому ее устроить. Летом Алвин несколько раз брал Джимми с собой в поход на велосипедах, который устраивали его друзья, и даже провел на концерт одной крутой группы, куда, между прочим, до восемнадцати не пускали. Но Алвин как-то уговорил охрану закрыть глаза и не заметить одного прошмыгнувшего подростка.

Ко всему прочему, Алвин обладал совершенно убийственной харизмой. Его обожали абсолютно все, за его улыбку можно было любые грехи простить, а его расстроенное лицо страшило больше любого наказания. В общем, и в самом деле ангел. Только Джимми это почему-то больше не раздражало. Совсем даже наоборот.

Так что в родной город Алвин вернулся весной, а к осени Джимми был уже окончательно и бесповоротно в него влюблен.

И нет, это не было просто восхищение, желание походить или что-то вроде того. Это была самая настоящая влюбленность: с ревностью, терзаниями и сводящими с ума желаниями.

Джимми уже успел определиться со своей ориентацией, и это не стало для него сюрпризом. О том же, что Алвин — гей, было написано даже в «Википедии», так что с этим проблем не должно было возникнуть. Но все становилось сложнее, стоило лишь вспомнить, что Джимми влюбился в человека старше себя почти в два раза, да еще и в собственного дядю. Джимми подозревал, что все эти дурацкие советы из подростковых журналов вроде того, чтобы позвать понравившегося человека на свидание, купить мороженое или цветы, в этом случае не особо сработают. Если они вообще работают.

Миновала осень, наступила зима, Джимми отпраздновал очередной день рождения, и, задувая свечки на торте, он крепко зажмурился, представляя ярко и красочно себя и Алвина — вместе.

После этого он вдруг решился. Хватит ждать, решил Джимми, надо действовать. Каким бы ни был результат, мучиться вот так — все равно хуже. Но, решившись, он вдруг обнаружил, что Алвин стал намного реже бывать у них дома, что невозможно его никуда позвать — и он сам никуда его не зовет. Раньше Алвин сам предлагал пойти на ночной сеанс в кино или доехать до новой кафешки, попробовать, как там готовят, но постепенно прекратил, и Джимми уже и вспомнить не мог, когда в последний раз такое случалось. Так он и сказал Алвину, позвонив позвать на новый фильм, который оба хотели посмотреть.

— Извини, малыш, — только и ответил Алвин, — я очень занят.

И так он отвечал каждый раз, когда Джимми решался куда-то его позвать или что-то предложить.

А это присловье — «малыш»! Джимми от него просто бесился. Он не малыш, он уже взрослый мужчина, вполне осознающий свои желания! Он даже рявкнул на Алвина несколько раз — потом было ужасно стыдно, но Алвин так от этой привычки и не избавился.

В конце концов Джимми понял, что надо идти на кардинальные меры. С маминого компьютера он написал Алвину е-мейл. Мол, приходи сегодня, будет твоя любимая утка в соусе! Потом, конечно, удалил и письмо, и ответ Алвина, как всегда краткий: «Ок». Родители в этот день шли в оперу, должны были вернуться поздно, и Джимми был дома совершенно один.

План сработал: Алвин приехал к тому времени, когда они обычно ужинали. Джимми открыл ему дверь, чувствуя, как подгибаются от страха колени.

— А где... — начал было Алвин, войдя в дом и оглядываясь, но прервался на полуслове. — Понятно.

Взгляд его стал отстраненным, Джимми даже показалось, что Алвин вот-вот сбежит, и он торопливо произнес:

— Мне надо поговорить с тобой, пожалуйста.

Алвин тяжело вздохнул, но все же прошел в гостиную, сел на диван.

— Говори.

Его тоном можно было фрукты замораживать, честное слово. В сгущающихся сумерках его лицо словно бы заострилось, в глазах появился непривычный блеск. Алвин был в этот момент настолько красив, что Джимми дал бы себе руку отрезать за возможность прикоснуться к нему, хотя бы один раз.

Смущенный и растерянный поведением Алвина, Джимми проблеял что-то невразумительное, очень мало похожее на тщательно заготовленную речь. Ему было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Ладони вспотели, сердце колотилось со скоростью тысяча ударов в секунду — по крайней мере, так ему казалось.

Алвин смотрел на него, как на пустое место, голубые глаза превратились в две ледышки.

— Малыш, — тихо сказал он, и это слово ударило наотмашь, — тебе только кажется, что ты меня любишь. Ты ведь практически ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Я всю статью в «Википедии» прочел, — вскинулся Джимми, — и все интервью!

И тут же понял, что это была ошибка.

— Вот уж не думал, — горько сказал Алвин, — что родной племянник станет изучать меня по статьям в интернете.

Он покачал головой, а потом встал.

— Как я уже сказал, — холодно продолжил он, — ты принимаешь за любовь совсем другое чувство. Это всего лишь вожделение, и с этим легко справиться. Ты забудешь меня через пару недель.

Джимми сжал кулаки. Гнев душил его: как смел Алвин так категорично судить о его чувствах! 

— И потом, тебе еще нет восемнадцати. Подумал ли ты о том, что будет со мной, если мы начнем встречаться?

Вопрос оказался внезапным. Джимми отрицательно помотал головой. Он правда даже не вспомнил об этом.

— Очередное доказательство, — беспощадно припечатал Алвин. — Ты думал лишь о себе, а любовь, малыш, — это когда сначала думаешь о другом.

Он ушел, оставив Джимми одного, раздираемого гневом и болью. Сильнее, чем то, что Алвин ему отказал, Джимми терзали его жестокие слова. То, как он пренебрег его чувствами, не посчитал их даже чем-то важным. 

Джимми был настолько зол, что когда через несколько дней мать действительно сама позвала Алвина в гости, он на весь вечер заперся в своей комнате и отказался от ужина. Он больше не желал видеть Алвина — никогда.

В следующий раз Алвин пришел, когда ужин был уже в разгаре, и Джимми демонстративно встал из-за стола и ушел, стоило тому зайти в столовую.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату, он услышал, как мать спрашивает у Алвина, что случилось.

— Вы поссорились? — В ее голосе была неподдельная тревога.

— Боюсь, — кротко ответил Алвин, — Джимми не может мне простить того, что я больше не могу проводить с ним так много времени, как раньше.

«Лжец!» — фыркнул про себя Джимми, а потом его кольнуло неприятное чувство. Ведь он совсем не подумал, что из-за его поведения у Алвина могут быть проблемы. Значит, тот был прав, это не любовь?

Джимми промучился несколько дней, пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать. 

Вести себя как прежде, доказать Алвину, что тот ошибался? Но какая теперь-то разница, ведь Алвин в любом случае отверг его, да еще и как! Стоит ли что-то доказывать такому человеку?

Но потом он понял, что дело совсем в другом. Несмотря на страшную обиду, несмотря ни на что, Джимми в самом деле беспокоился об Алвине и не хотел, чтобы у него были проблемы. И поняв это, он успокоился. Значит, вариант у него только один.

Когда Алвин снова пришел в гости через пару недель, Джимми нашел в себе силы поздороваться и даже поговорить с ним о чем-то незначительном. 

— Я рада, что вы помирились, — шепнула ему украдкой мама, и Джимми видел, что она и в самом рада.

Это хоть немного утешило его. Видеть Алвина после того, что произошло, было невыносимо. Джимми ненавидел его и желал одновременно. И эти чувства разрывали его сердце.

Спустя несколько дней Алвин приехал, когда Джимми был дома один. Он даже не стал входить, отдал ему пакет для матери с какими-то бумагами, хотел было уйти, но остановился.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, не глядя на Джимми.

Он не стал уточнять за что, но Джимми понял и так. За то, что не стал усложнять ему жизнь, сделал вид, что все нормально. Он очень хотел ответить что-нибудь грубое, жестокое, хотя бы банальное: «Да пошел ты!» — но не смог. Просто захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

И тогда, скорчившись на коврике у двери, сжимая в руках злосчастный пакет, Джимми впервые смог заплакать.

 

 

Долго притворяться Джимми не пришлось. Алвин все реже появлялся в их доме, а потом сам Джимми уехал в колледж и их дороги окончательно разошлись. Вернувшись домой на Рождество, Джимми узнал, что дядя снова переехал, какой-то там выгодный контракт, все в таком духе. Подробности его не интересовали: лучше даже и не знать. Если Алвин и приезжал потом повидаться с родными, Джимми об этом был не в курсе. И в следующий раз он увидел его лишь десять лет спустя.

 

Джимми, которого на работе звали теперь исключительно «Джеймс» и никак иначе, преуспевающий молодой человек, шел утром на работу в свой офис с кружкой двойного латте в одной руке и деловым кейсом в другой. Жизнь определенно была хороша в то утро: день обещал быть прекрасным, солнце светило вовсю, а на другой стороне улицы атлетично сложенный юноша совершал утреннюю пробежку. На его загорелые мускулистые ноги и засмотрелся Джимми, едва не свернув шею и врезавшись в спешащего по своим делам мужчину.

— Ох, извините... — начал было он, и слова замерли на языке.

Перед Джимми стоял никто иной, как Алвин. Он, казалось, нисколько не изменился за прошедшие десять лет. Такие же яркие голубые глаза, тонкие черты лица. Разве что морщинок вокруг глаз стало побольше — Алвину должно было быть уже около сорока.

Глаза у него изумленно распахнулись.

— Малыш, ты ли это!

Алвин, казалось, искренне обрадовался, Джимми же словно током дернуло от такого памятного «малыш». Едва ворочая языком, он ответил, что да, это он, да, он теперь тут живет, у него все хорошо... Алвин разглядывал его с жадным интересом, но потом бросил взгляд на часы и нахмурился:

— Прости, мне правда надо бежать. 

Он достал визитку, подписал на ней что-то и протянул Джимми:

— Тут мой адрес, приходи вечером, поболтаем, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил Джимми, неловко принимая визитку той же рукой, в которой держал кофе.

Алвин еще раз извинился и ушел. Но теперь ни солнечный свет, ни кофе, ни даже юноша с красивыми ногами больше не могли привлечь внимание Джимми. Он смотрел на быстро нацарапанный на обороте визитки адрес и понимал, что дождаться окончания рабочего дня ему будет очень сложно.

И, конечно, он оказался прав. День тянулся целую вечность, минуты ползли, как умирающие улитки, да вдобавок из-за одного коллеги пришлось задержаться в офисе почти на час. Пришлось отказаться от идеи заехать домой и переодеться, иначе было бы слишком поздно приходить в гости.

Джимми даже не подумал, что можно позвонить, предупредить о своем визите. Алвин же звал его — что еще нужно? Ему и в голову не пришло, что Алвин может быть занят, что он может освободиться позже. Что-то ему подсказывало, что тот с таким же нетерпением ждет их встречи.

Алвин и в самом деле был уже дома. 

— Молодец, что пришел, малыш, — тепло поприветствовал он Джимми. — Проходи, ты наверняка умираешь с голода?

Джимми рассеянно кивнул. Он с интересом разглядывал квартиру Алвина — просторную, выдержанную в черно-серых тонах, строгую и стильную. Как сам Алвин. 

— Идем же. — Алвин потянул его в сторону кухни, с которой доносился весьма аппетитный запах. — Это, конечно, не утка твоей матери, но тоже ничего.

Алвин явно прибеднялся. Мясо в горшочках оказалось изумительным, или Джимми был настолько голоден, что съел все до последней крошки. Алвин расспрашивал его о жизни, об интересах, рассказывал про себя, что переехал сюда всего год назад и понятия не имел, что оказался с Джимми в одном городе.

Поев, они переместились на диван в гостиной. Алвин налил немного виски себе и Джимми — тот нервно усмехнулся, взяв в руки бокал. Рядом с Алвином он снова почувствовал себя мальчишкой, и странно было, что взрослый сам предлагает ему алкоголь. Впрочем, стоило сделать глоток, и это ощущение исчезло. Прошлое, такое болезненное, потеряло значение. Здесь и сейчас они были на равных, двое мужчин, встретившихся после долгой разлуки. Джимми говорил все свободнее, ему, в конце концов, теперь тоже было что рассказать.

Город постепенно погружался во тьму, в гостиной воцарились сумерки, но Алвин и не подумал включить свет, он внимательно слушал Джимми, глаза его блестели в темноте. И в какое-то мгновение Джимми показалось, что он смотрит на него совсем не так, как должен дядя смотреть на племянника.

В смятении Джимми поставил бокал на стол — звякнули друг об друга полурастаявшие льдинки, — встал и отошел к окну. Сердце у него колотилось, как тогда, вечность назад, в полутемной гостиной родительского дома.

Алвин тоже молчал, словно ждал чего-то. Тишина, плотная и вязкая, окутала квартиру.

Медленно, словно в самом деле застревая в этой тишине, Джимми подошел к дивану сзади, положил руки на плечи Алвину. Оба, казалось, перестали дышать.

А потом Джимми слегка потянул Алвина за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и поцеловал. И, хотя Джимми чувствовал, что все изменилось, что вряд ли теперь он будет отвергнут так же жестоко, он все равно опасался, что Алвин оттолкнет его. Но этого не произошло. Губы Алвина раскрылись ему навстречу, и он сам поцеловал Джимми в ответ — с таким же нетерпением, с таким же желанием. 

Джимми казалось, что мир перевернулся. Что все звезды и планеты сдвинулись со своих мест в этот момент. Мир просто не мог остаться прежним. Губы у Алвина были терпкие, пьянящие, и Джимми целовал его торопливо, захлебываясь в ощущениях, спеша насытиться. Он так долго мечтал об Алвине, так долго пытался его забыть, что уже почти смирился, что они никогда не будут вместе, что ему никогда не случится прикоснуться к этим восхитительным нежным губам. И теперь все не мог поверить в то, что это — реальность. Что он целует Алвина, и тот целует его в ответ.

Им обоим было неудобно, но ни один не спешил прервать поцелуй. Джимми положил ладонь на затылок Алвина, а Алвин удерживал его за галстук, не давая отстраниться. И от этого, от того, что Алвин сам — сам! — притягивает его к себе, у Джимми кружилась голова.

— Иди ко мне, малыш, — прошептал Алвин, касаясь губами его губ, и у Джимми подкосились колени.

Обходить диван показалось ему слишком долго, он неловко перебрался через спинку, едва не свалившись на Алвина, но тот, кажется, не возражал. Он притянул Джимми к себе, сам поцеловал, лихорадочно и страстно. Положив руки ему на грудь, Джимми обнаружил, что сердце у Алвина колотится столь же быстро, как и его собственное.

— Малыш, — шептал Алвин, расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке, касаясь губами обнаженной кожи, — малыш.

И Джимми вздрагивал от каждого слова. Как мог он раньше считать, что это детское прозвище? 

Они раздевали друг друга неловко и поспешно, отшвыривая вещи в сторону не глядя. Главное — добраться до кожи, прикоснуться, поцеловать. Полностью обнаженные, они прильнули друг к другу, Алвин подмял Джимми под себя, поцеловал, а затем вдруг спросил:

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

Голос у него был хриплым.

— Да, — ответил Джимми, задыхаясь. — Я хочу тебя. Всегда хотел.

Он раздвинул ноги, подставляясь сначала под умелые пальцы Алвина, а потом — принимая в себя его член. Джимми казалось, что он занимается любовью впервые в жизни. Что не было ни одного из тех мужчин, с которыми он ложился в постель, он всегда ждал только Алвина, только этого момента.

Чувствовать его тяжесть, как скользит внутри его член, было восхитительно.

— Малыш, — снова прошептал Алвин, уткнувшись губами в его шею, толкаясь внутрь, — мой малыш.

И от этого «мой» все внутренности Джимми скрутило в тугой узел, он вскрикнул и кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. И Алвин кончил вместе с ним.

После они долго лежали, обнявшись, Алвин нежно целовал его, но у Джимми даже не было сил отвечать. 

— Как видишь, — сказал он тихо, когда сумел восстановить дыхание, — я не забыл тебя за пару недель.

Алвин вздохнул и поцеловал его особенно нежно.

— Прости. Мне надо было оттолкнуть тебя так, чтобы ты меня возненавидел.

— Но почему?

Джимми приподнялся на локте, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть его лицо в темноте.

— Не понимаешь? — усмехнулся Алвин. — Иначе я мог бы не устоять.

Джимми помотал головой. Это было невозможно, слишком нереально.

— Думаешь, я случайно стал избегать тебя? — быстро прошептал Алвин. — Я знал, что не имел права смотреть на тебя так, как я смотрел. Ты был ребенком. Ты был моим племянником.

— Я все еще твой племянник, — напомнил Джимми.

— Знаю, — с горечью ответил Алвин.

Они оба замолчали, каждый думал о своем. Алвин немного отодвинулся, но Джимми притянул его обратно, прижался губами к виску. Выпустить его из объятий, не чувствовать рядом было почти физически больно.

— Что изменилось, — спросил Джимми, перебирая его волосы, — почему сейчас ты сдался?

Алвин усмехнулся.

— Я давно сдался, малыш.

Он помолчал, а потом начал рассказывать. Как тщетно пытался забыть, как искал взглядом в толпе, знал, что не найдет, и все равно искал. Как рассматривал присланные сестрой фото, стремясь запомнить каждую черточку. Как решил, что сошел с ума, когда столкнулся утром, посреди огромного города.

— Ты мог мне просто позвонить. Написать. Ты знаешь? 

— Я не хотел портить тебе жизнь. Думал, ты меня забыл. 

Джимми едва не расхохотался.

— Знаешь, — невпопад сказал он, — мои самые долгие отношения продлились три месяца.

— А потом?

— А потом я назвал его в постели твоим именем.

Смешок, который вырвался у Алвина, можно было принять за рыдание.

— Здорово мы с тобой друг другу жизнь подпортили, — глухо произнес он, целуя Джимми в лоб.

— Есть такое, — согласился Джимми, подставляя губы, — но у нас есть шанс все исправить.

 

Исправить — с его точки зрения, означало больше не расставаться. Впрочем, в этом они с Алвином совпадали. Как и во многом другом. 

— Не зря же мы родственники, — шутил Джимми и каждый раз получал в ответ полный мрачности взгляд. 

Алвина, казалось, даже пугало то, с какой легкостью они нашли общий язык, как быстро развивались их отношения. Они съехались уже через месяц — все равно квартира Джимми пустовала, он предпочитал ночевать у Алвина и перетащил туда почти все свои вещи. Они вместе поехали в отпуск и обнаружили с пугающей ясностью, что оба предпочитают путешествовать по незнакомым местам на машине, а не валяться на пляже. И в том, что не стоит рассказывать о своих отношениях родственникам, они тоже были едины.

Почти три года им удавалось скрывать, что они живут вместе. Джимми даже ездил один на Рождество к матери — и чуть не сошел с ума от тоски в разлуке. Поэтому в следующий раз они решили отправиться вместе. В конце концов Алвин давно не видел сестру.

Они взяли билеты на разные рейсы, сделали вид, что не знали о приезде друг друга, и за вечер даже словом не обмолвились, чтобы не выдать себя.

И все равно вечером мать пришла к Джимми в комнату, села на край кровати и спросила:

— Сынок, ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно?

В комнате Джимми ничего не изменилось за прошедшие годы. Все те же плакаты на стенах, плед с гоночной машиной на кровати. Разве что плакат с Алвином исчез — Джимми сорвал его в ярости после того объяснения. А ведь до этого много вечеров провел, глядя на плакат и фантазируя.

Фантазии, надо сказать, сильно уступали реальности.

— О чем ты, ма? — удивленно переспросил Джимми.

— О тебе и Алвине, — ответила она.

Джимми прошиб холодный пот.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — пробормотал он.

Мать встала, лицо ее искривилось.

— Я не слепая, — тихо, но яростно сказала она. — И ненавижу, когда из меня делают дуру.

Она вышла, хлопнув дверью.

Подождав несколько минут, Джимми встал и прокрался в гостевую спальню, где разместили Алвина. Тот читал, но стоило лишь скрипнуть двери, отложил книгу.

— Эй, — возмутился он, увидев, что это Джимми, — мы же договорились!

Джимми отмахнулся от него.

— Мама все знает. Не понимаю откуда!

— Уверен?

Джимми кивнул. 

— Черт!

Они помолчали, не зная, что сказать. Наконец Алвин встал.

— Пойду поговорю с ней.

 

Джимми подождал немного, а потом отправился следом. Он спускался по лестнице, когда услышал голоса, доносящиеся с кухни, и замер. 

— Я так надеялась, — говорила мать со слезами в голосе, — что раз у тебя хватило ума тогда оттолкнуть его, хватит и сейчас...

— Лиза... — голос Алвина звучал глухо. — Ты знала?

— Конечно я знала, он же мой сын, думаешь, я могла не понимать, что происходит?

Мать разрыдалась, а Джимми словно парализовало. Выходит тогда — уже тогда! — мать обо всем знала? А он-то думал, она ни о чем не догадывалась...

— Когда Джимми признался, что он гей, — снова начала мать, — я не расстроилась. Я знала: это не мешает быть счастливым, знала, потому что у меня был ты. Еще смеялась, мол, похоже, достались те же гены, что и моему братцу. Но сейчас...

В ее голосе было столько боли, что Джимми не выдержал.

Он вошел на кухню, обнял мать, прижал к себе.

— Ну мам, — тихо сказал он, — не плачь. Я очень даже счастлив.

Алвин бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, но Джимми не обратил внимания.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала Лиза. — Ты мой сын, он мой брат... Что я должна думать?..

Джимми тихонько усмехнулся.

— Что у нас очень дружная семья.

И, хотя в голосе Лизы были нотки истерики, все же она рассмеялась.

— И тебя не смущает, — спросила она, немного успокоившись, — что Алвин твой дядя?

Джимми смущенно помотал головой.

— Не очень.

Не признаваться же матери, что его это даже возбуждает? Вот и сейчас, стоило лишь подумать, и вся кровь устремилась к паху. Совершенно не вовремя.

Алвин укоризненно покачал головой. Ему, казалось, было яснее ясного, о чем в этот момент думает его племянник.

 

Лиза понемногу успокоилась, вместе они решили, что не станут пока ничего говорить ни отцу, ни бабушке — вряд ли они будут столь же лояльны. 

Возвращаясь наверх, Джимми не удержался и затащил Алвина к себе в комнату.

— Мы вроде договорились, что не будем заниматься любовью в доме твоей матери, — напомнил Алвин, впрочем, без особой настойчивости.

— Какая теперь разница? — спросил Джимми, стаскивая с него футболку и толкая на постель.

Алвин только закатил глаза.

Джимми улегся рядом, провел ладонью по его груди и животу.

— Дядя, — пробормотал он, сжимая через штаны член Алвина.

— Перестань, — Алвин нахмурился.

Он, в отличие от Джимми, не любил вспоминать об их родственной связи. Или боялся признаться, что его это тоже возбуждает. По крайней мере, член под ладонью Джимми ощутимо затвердел. Но Алвин оттолкнул его руку, быстро поцеловал и спустился ниже. Он стянул с Джимми штаны и взял в рот полувставший член.

Сколько раз он уже так делал, и все равно Джимми не мог привыкнуть. Он закусил до боли ладонь, чтобы не застонать. Слишком уже это было похоже на его самые неприличные фантазии, слишком хорошо. Алвин точно знал, как сделать ему приятно, как ему нравится. Он снова и снова вылизывал его член, обхватывал губами, дразнил — и потом вбирал на полную глубину, пропуская в горло.

Джимми никогда не закрывал глаза. Он всегда смотрел, боясь моргнуть, как светлая макушка ритмично движется над его пахом, и иногда, но только очень редко, Алвин смотрел на него в ответ.

В этот раз, встретившись со взглядом голубых глаз, Джимми не выдержал.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — выдохнул он то, о чем думал уже давно.

— Что?! 

Алвин прервался, он смотрел на Джимми расширившимися от удивления глазами.

— Ты в своем уме, малыш?

Джимми кивнул.

— Да, вполне. Я спросил, выйдешь ли ты за меня.

Алвин смотрел на него с сожалением.

— Не думаю, что браки между родственниками разрешены, — наконец произнес он. — Нас никто не распишет.

— Вовсе нет! — запротестовал Джимми. — Я узнавал, нельзя жениться братьям и сестрам, родителям и детям, а про наш случай в законе ничего не сказано.

— Все равно не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил Алвин и снова взял в рот его член. 

Но если он надеялся, что разговор на этом окончен, то крупно ошибся.

— Но ты согласен? — жалобно спросил Джимми.

Алвин снова поднял голову. Губы у него раскраснелись, зрачки расширились от возбуждения, и таким он был невероятно привлекателен.

— Малыш, я и так твой, — тихо сказал он, — зачем тебе эти формальности?

И хотя от этих слов у Джимми едва не остановилось сердце, он точно знал, что еще вернется к этому вопросу.

И рано или поздно Алвин ответит согласием.

Потому что теперь, когда они были вместе, Джимми точно знал, что в жизни нет ничего невозможного.


End file.
